Gas heaters are extremely popular heating devices. Gas heaters are now safe, environmentally friendly, and economically sensible. However, a problem with gas heaters is that not all gas is burned by the heaters, and, therefore, much gas is simply wasted. There is potential for gas heaters to be more fuel-efficient.
One method for increasing fuel efficiency is pre-heating fuel. Previous fuel pre-heating mechanisms include running fuel through a long coiled tube that forms a cylinder. A flame is shot through the hollow center of the coiled cylinder which heats the fuel inside the tube. While this device does pre-heat the fuel, the device itself is expensive to manufacture and cannot be made into a small configuration. Other pre-heating mechanisms heat the tube, but specifically protect the tubes in order to prevent the tubes from getting extremely hot. Still other pre-heating devices heat the fuel but then allow a cooling off period before the fuel is actually used by the heater.